Fuente de Soda
by LittlePsychoDreamer
Summary: "-No! idiota. El color de tus ojos. -¿Para qué quieres saber?. -Mera curiosidad. -Pues puedes tomar tu curiosidad y meterla por tu cul..." /Pésimo Summary./


Un pequeño One Shot :D espero que lo disfruten~ 3

**Pareja**: DaveJohn / DirkJake

**Advertencias**: Too much fluffly~/AU

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hussie,yo solo pongo a los personajes en acción..._-uy-_

**Summary**: "-No! idiota. El color de tus ojos. -¿Para qué quieres saber?. -Mera curiosidad. -Pues puedes tomar tu curiosidad y meterla por tu cul..." /Pésimo Summary./

* * *

Miró al rubio que aún seguía concentrado en aquella revista de música, llevaba al menos 6 meses conociendo a Dave, lo había visto sin camiseta, con pijama, saliendo de la ducha, comiendo, bebiendo jugo de manzana, durmiendo… Lo había visto de todas las formas posibles, pero había una, que le carcomía la curiosidad cada día que pasaba momentos con él, suspiró mirando o al menos intentando ver los ojos de Dave, serían Azules?, Cafés?...Violeta como los de Rose?, se acercó un poco más a la cara de Dave, intentando ver, quizás, solo quizás...

-Que mierda estás haciendo, Egbert?

El pelinegro había comenzado a agitar su mano frente a la cara de Dave, saciando una de sus muchas preguntas; no, Dave no era ciego, por lo que se descartaban ya varias teorías que pasaban por su mente, susurró un breve "Uhmm...nada" y volvió a su posición de manera distraída y desviando su vista lejos del rubio, pasaron unos momentos, comenzó a ver por todas las partes del lugar en que estaban, una fuente de soda, mucha gente llegaba a sentarse y las meseras llegaban a tomar los pedidos, ya se había acabado su soda, por lo que solo apoyó el codo en la mesa y se dedicó a ver al rubio como leía esa famosa revista de música y no se concentraba en él.

-Ah, hola Lil'bro.

Había aparecido el hermano mayor del rubio, mucho más alto y con un amplio pecho, musculatura definida,además de unos grandes lentes puntiagudos y acompañado de otro chico, parecido físicamente a él, solo que con los ojos verdes y brillantes que desviaba su vista de vez en cuando a Dirk.

-Sup?

-Hoy no llegaré a casa, tienes comida en el refrigerador, ayudare a English con un par de...cosas en su casa.

-No era más fácil enviarme un pesterchum?

-Quizás.

Y esa fue la corta conversación de los Strider, el rubio mayor se alejó moviendo la cabeza en señal de despedida a Dave y a su acompañante, mientras que Jake le seguía de cerca y se alejaba más amistosamente moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, por pocos segundos pudo ver como Dirk le había tomado la mano a English mientras salían del local y se iban caminando juntos, desvió la mirada al Strider menor y solo suspiró.

-Pareces una nenaza suspirando tanto.

El ojiazul dio un pequeño respingo y miró a Dave, frunciendo un poco el ceño y evitando que saliera un puchero de sus labios, Dave no paraba de ver la revista de música, pasando las páginas cada vez que terminaba de leer, su voz había sido serena mientras le insultaba, John se acomodó en su silla.

-Son verdes… ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Morados?, ¿Negros?, ¿Cafés?, ¿Caoba?

-Si quieres saber el color de mi ropa interior, hay mejores formas de descubrirlo, Egbert.

El pelinegro había comenzado a nombrar todos los colores que sabía, que se acordaba o los más cercanos, intentando adivinar el color, Dave tampoco ayudaba mucho diciéndole aquellas indirectas que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara y negara con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No! idiota. El color de tus ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Mera curiosidad

-Pues puedes tomar tu curiosidad y meterla por tu cul...

Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión en la fuente de Soda, John iba ignorando cada comentario que Dave le decía, el pelinegro decía todos los colores que se le ocurrían y en cambio el rubio comparaba los colores con cualquier cosa obscena que se le ocurría "Son Morados!" "Como el color que te dejaré en el culo?" y cosas así, después de unos 15 minutos se levantaron mientras que John seguía diciendo colores aún más rebuscados, "Amarillos patitos?", y Dave seguía usando toda su creatividad para responderle a cada color que al pelinegro se le ocurría, salieron de la fuente de Soda y John estaba muy apegado al rubio, intentando ver por detrás de las gafas el color de ojos, Dave solo se reía de las caras que ponía el chico al intentar adivinar o ver por sus gafas.

-Ya sé!, Son blancos!

El rubio no pudo evitar hacer la mayor expresión de exasperación ante tener que soportar que John dijera todos los colores que se le ocurrían del arcoíris, incluso se debatía con que John había inventado nuevos colores, o es que tenía alguna cosa rara como la Sinestesia, suspiró fuertemente, caminando y finalmente llegando a la casa de John pero que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo allí, Dave sacó las llaves y abrió el portal, mientras que John se deslizaba hacia adentro y llamaba al ascensor, el rubio siguió caminando hasta el pelinegro y ambos se adentraron a este.

-¿Qué clase de fetiche jodido tienes ahora con mis ojos?

-Que quiero saber su color, Dave!

-Toda respuesta tiene un Costo, Egbert.

-No importa, solo dime el puto color de tus ojos!

El rubio se acercó al pelinegro, arrinconándolo en la esquina más cercana del ascensor, el chico parecía estar acostumbrado y solo siguió sosteniéndole la mirada atreves de sus gafas, intentando descifrar el color, el Strider menor bajó a besar sus labios con suavidad, con cautela y de manera dulce, correspondida al instante por el menor, suspiraron suavemente y Dave lo tomó con cuidado de la cintura, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, John aprovechó de abrir los ojos y subir sus manos a la cara de Dave y deslizar sus gafas lejos de su rostro con suavidad, el rubio cerró los ojos ante el contacto de John y su piel, al verse desprotegido sin sus lentes abrió los ojos, para toparse con la mirada celestina de su acompañante.

Dave esperaba otra reacción, esperaba que John se alejara y se quedara en la otra punta del ascensor, que se alejara de él, que en solo una semana le echaría del piso y que nunca más le hablaría, pero su reacción fue totalmente contraria, sus ojos habían demostrado sorpresa, luego fascinación y finalmente terminó con un abrazo de parte del menor que tomó por sorpresa al mayor, que alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-WOOOW! Son geniales, Dave!, pero yo te había dicho rojos!

-No dijiste rojo en ningún momento, Ohbert, Tramposo.

-Dije Rojo!, Cuando dije Azul Espacio! y antes de naranja medio Café!

-¿Acaso existe si quiera ese color?

El Egbert soltó una suave risotada y se apegó más al rubio sin devolverle los lentes, desde ahora en adelante, pasaría quitándoselos para ver aquellos ojos carmesí que había descubierto, un tesoro que cada día quería ver y que, por supuesto que al rubio le había quitado un peso de encima, el Strider le dio un beso en la coronilla al pelinegro y lo tomó como si se tratase de una damisela, cuando la puerta del ascensor de abrió y simplemente dio una patada a la puerta que estaba abierta su piso para hacerle pagar a Egbert la curiosidad, quizás, solo quizás, dejaría marcas rojas a Egbert por el cuerpo, precio de la curiosidad, pero serían por una buena causa, llamada "que te den por culo, Egbert."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

_Xoxo~_


End file.
